Dont Forget
by bellalovesedward1
Summary: edward leaves and bella tries to take her mind off of him by singing, edward finds out and what happens next. ONE-SHOT!


Its' been months since Edward left. I started singing trying to keep my mind off of Edward, but it only got worse I would sing songs that reminded me of him.

Tomorrow I have to sing in front of the whole school. Angela said I sing great, but I don't think so. But of course she didn't listen. Instead she asked our principle if I could do a life performance. I will be singing "Dong forget bye Demi Lavoto."

Even though Edward was gone, and I was facing my doom tomorrow, I felt like something good was going to happen.

EPOV

I've been such a wreck since I left Bella. Nothing could occupy my mind, except her. Alice came down the stairs and stopped mind way. Having a vision. Instantly she started signing 1000 miles.

"Alice what was your vision about?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." She was smiling.

"What was the vision about?" I asked again.

I knew she was covering up because it was about Bella. But I didn't care, even if it was about Bella, I still cared; I still wanted to help her if I could.

"Fine, but I worn you, your not going to like it. "Then it came flooding into my mind.

_Bella was standing on the auditorium stage with a mike in her hand she looked out and I could see students looking at her._

"_im going to be singing don't forget by Demi Lavoto. This song reminds me of someone I loved very much, he's not with me right now…" I blocked Alice out. _

I cant believe my Bella was singing, Bella had never sang for me. The sadness in her eyes when she started to talk about me I couldn't believe what I have done, I'm so selfish. Leaving didn't help her at all, it only hurt her more then ever.

I jumped off the couch. "I'm leaving to forks, we're going back!" I yelled. "Alice…"

"Yeah, yeah I already have the plane tickets. Where do you think Carlisle and Esme have been?" A couple of days ago Carlisle and Esme left but it never occurred to me that they went back to forks..

Bella here I come.

BPOV

I was standing on the stage the spot light blinding me. all I could think about was Edward, my heart pick up its pace, I was nervous. I walked up the mike and started to talk. "I'm going to be singing don't forget by Demi Lavoto this song reminds me of someone I loved very much, he's not with me right now, but this song reminds me of him so here it goes." Then I started singing.

Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me

Epov

Bella started to sing and I couldn't believe all the stuff I put her through. I was standing at the back of the cafeteria just watching in amazement as my angel sang. Her words didn't make sense to me, I could never forget about her.

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

Did I ever regret being with her, that was absurd, how could I she was my world , what I regret was leaving her. Slowly I started moving towards the stage.

BPOV

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

I saw movement on the side of the stage but paid no attention to it, I was lost in the song. All I could think about was what Edward had said to me before he left. It will be as if I never existed.

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

Some people started to aww and say how cute, I couldn't understand what they were talking about this song was very sad song and I was on the verge of tears.

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

I would never forget about all the times Edward and I shared I would never forget how Edward always seem to save me life I would never forget.

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us

I remember how everything that Edward had gotten me for my birthday disappeared as he had all the pictures and everything else. Someone shouted. "Look to your right!" I looked over to see Edward standing there. If he could cry he would be. He came up to me and hug me as I sang the last lines.

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us

"I love you." Edward whispered. I started to cry again. "Don't cry." He whipped away the tears.

"I love you too." I whispered as he leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
